wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 3
Series 3 of Wolfblood was confirmed through the CBBC website and Twitter. Filming began in February 2014 (as confirmed on Twitter by some of the crew) and aired September 15th. It has been described on Twitter by Debbie Moon that it is 'Running on a tight schedule', so it could not be aired any earlier. Series 3 is currently airing on CBBC, Mondays and Tuesdays at 5pm. For the finale of this series, it has been mentioned to have a 'Happy ending', however these are mostly rumors. After a video was uploaded of the series 3 read through by Louisa Connolly-Burnham, there have been questions to whether Aimee Kelly will return as Maddy Smith or not. As she was not seen or visible in the room. However the cast, crew and Aimee have not confirmed or denied anything. But her return is likely. Series 3 is set a couple of weeks after Maddy and her family left Stoneybridge. Friendships are tested to the limit and lessons are learned about trust, leadership and responsibility. Rhydian finds himself confronting new challenges, extreme danger as well as a mysterious conspiracy. He is heartbroken after the departure of Maddy and her family and his discovery about what happened to them turns his world upside down. Together with his non-Wolfblood friends Tom and Shannon, Rhydian must focus on life beyond school and Stoneybridge. Dr Whitewood reappears, still desperate to find evidence of werewolves. Jana returns from the wild pack in dire need of help, bringing with her Meneer, Aran and Rhydian's mother, Ceri. Rhydian’s estranged father also resurfaces bringing with him dangerous new foes. Rhydian discovers that supposed allies may not be what they seem and old enemies make their presence felt. As the series accelerates towards a climax he must unite his pack or their species will face extinction. Series Three spoiler alert * Dr. Rebecca Whitewood turns up and captures Rhydian she intends to watch him transform . But Dacia sops her and has no ather chose but to offer her a job at Segolia * Rhydian's hopes of a reunion with Maddy are dashed when Dacia reveals that Maddy and her parents are already on their way to Canada . Rhydian declares he will go to Canada and track Maddy down himself. Jana , has been shot. Rhydian rings a vet and she stays in wolf form to compleet the operation * Tom, Rhydian is almost caught on Liam's father's farmland foridging food. They escape but Tom is cought so Shannon covers by saying that they are dating. Ceri gets caught in a trap. Liam catches. but Rhydian blackmales him into not saying anuthing * Rhydian's father Gerwyn turns up. However Dacia recognizes him as a former Segolia employee who went on the run, having embezzled millions of pounds. He escapes from segolia with Rhydians help * the k's find old wolfblood stuff but don't wont it so Shannon says she wants it she takes it to Jana who wants to have the stuff to take back to her pack. They find more but then aron turnes up and says that the pack left * Jana now without her pack she is about to turn into a lonely, savage morwal - or werewolf - at the next full moon. Jimmi and Kay lock her up in the kithen at full moon Shannon and Tom calm her down .The next morning Rhydian finds Shannon, Jana and Tom all peacefully asleep. * Shannon and Karra, go for work experience at Segolia where she is thrilled to learn that the company is looking for a cure for human illnesses using the wolf-blood gene. Rhydian isn't pleased that Shannon went to Segolia behind his back . * A comet is to pass overhead and Ceri warns Jana and Rhydian that it will lead to something bad . the school set up to view the comet .Rhydian is still annoyed with Shannon. As the comet passes Jana and Rhydian both faint and are comatose and Shannon and Dr Whitewood work out that the comet is interfering with the wolf-bloods' connection to the moon. They reverse the situation and they wake up, Rhydian apologizing to Shannon. Jana is anxious to see inside Segolia and asks Dr Whitewood for a job. * the Cure coming soon * the Cult of Tom coming soon Characters Main Characters * Bobby Lockwood as Rhydian Morris * Louisa Connolly-BurnhamLouisa Connolly-BurnhamLouisa Connolly Burnham as Shannon Kelly * Kedar Williams-Stirling as Tom Okanawe * Leona VaughanLeona Vaughan as Jana Reccuring Characters * Shorelle Hepkins , Rachel Teate, and Gabrielle Green as the K's * Jonathan Raggett as Jimi * Niek Versteeg as Liam Hunter * Nahom Kassa as Sam * Mark Fleischmann as Mr. Jeffries * Siwan Morris as Ceri * Alric Raglan as Alric * Cerith Flin and Lisa Marged as Aran and Menir * Dean Bone as Harry Averwood * Mandeep Dhillon as Dacia Turner * Letty Butler as Dr. Rebecca Whitewood * Jake Shingler as Unknown * Robbie Farrell as Joe * Francesca Mango as Sian * Jacqueline Boatswain as Victoria * Jonah Rice as Ollie Unconfirmed Characters * Aimee Kelly as Maddy Smith * Marcus Garvey as Daniel Smith * Angela Lonsdale as Emma Smith To keep the suspense of whether Maddy returns or not, Debbie Moon revealed on her FAQ that they will not be releasing an official cast list. On twitter Aimee Kelly replied to a fan saying "So many have asked this! I wish I could say but I'v been sworn to secrecy and am not allowed! ���� Love you all xxxx" Episodes # Ulterior Motives # Alpha Materiel # With Friends Like These # Wolfblood Is Thicker Than Water # The Dark Ages # Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf? # Wolves Among Us # Dark Of The Rune # The Cure # The Cult Of Tom Theme Song The pictures of the theme song for "Series 3" has changed its images, because from Maddy's absance for the wild with her family (see "The Discovery") and has been replaced with new ones. , Category:Wolfblood Series Three Category:Series Premiere